Love Is Dead
by missefron15
Summary: This is the hardest part, when you feel like you're fading. All that you have has become unreal collapsing, and aching, All I want, all I want is right here but love don't live here anymore...Love Is Dead for Gabriella Montez but sucide isn't.


**Author's Note: I came up with this idea listening to "Cut" by Plumb, "Dying Youth" by 10 Years, and "Love Is Dead" by Kerli. And here is the product of this one-shot.**

Love Is Dead

by: missefron15

She sat there on the bathroom floor of the locked girl's bathroom. She couldn't handle the pain any more. She was tired of not having friends any more, which she didn't know why, and why her mother was always gone and her father not wanting to let her come over to visit for his monthly weekends.

She just wanted someone to hold her while she was going through everything. Her parent's divorce, her friends suddenly hating her, Troy hating her, and worst of all her brother's death. She was afraid and scared and wanted to die inside.

She wanted answers. She wanted to know why her friends were like this. What had she done? She knew she pushed them away after Reece's death, but there was something wrong and she didn't do a damn thing to them.

Troy wasn't talking to her any more and all he did was glare at her in the halls. But his eyes did soften at the appearance of her. She knew she looked different and it was because she wasn't eating. All she was wearing today was gray Capri sweats that hung on her hips and a navy blue tank top. She wore black low chucks and had no make-up on and her hair was in a messy pony tail. She never looked like this. And she didn't know what to do of herself. She just wanted to find a way out. And she was going to today.

She stood up from the floor and looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced at the sight. She looked like skin and bones. She used to way 115lbs., but now look like she weighed 85lbs. She was scary looking. She usually wore a hoodie to cover this up, but today was the last day that any one would see her and they were going to see what they drove her too.

She had no one to talk to. Her brother, Reece was killed in car crash just 3 months ago and she's been dead inside since. Her parents have been divorced for 6 months and it was hard on Reece and her. She lived with her mother, who worked all the time and traveled a lot and Reece, who was 18 got to choose who he wanted and he choose their dad. She was only 16 and her mother choose for her to live with her. She hated it all the way. She wanted to be with her brother, but that wasn't the case. And she never got to see her dad because he was always making excuses for her not to come over and she just didn't understand.

She looked away from the mirror and then remembered when her friends started hating her. It was a week after Reece died and they just turned their backs on her. She tried to ask them what was wrong but all they said was to ask her new boyfriend. So she then found out from her boyfriend of a year that she had apparently cheated on him and he broke up with her. Where he got this information, she didn't know. She was alone.

Gabriella Elise Montez was alone.

Gabriella wiped her eyes and then unlocked the bathroom and knew she was fifteen minutes late to homeroom which had another fifteen to go. She slowly walked down the hall towards Ms. Darbus' classroom and made sure she took a breath each step she took, knowing any moment in time she could choose it to be the last. She had nothing to live for.

Gabriella stood in front of her classroom and threw the door open. Every head turned to her direction and gasped. Her appearance was awful and she looked like death. Troy Bolton looked at his ex girlfriend and gapped at her skinny frame. She was like a skeleton that could break at any moment.

Gabriella stepped into the room and gave Ms. Darbus' one of the those fake slips, Reece had stolen from the front office before his death. Ms. Darbus' looked at it and nodding, telling Gabriella to sit down and went back to her lesson.

Gabriella faced the classroom, which had her ex friends in it. Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, Martha, Jason, more people and Troy. They watched her walked to the back and sit down and steady herself. She held on to her arms like she was freezing and looked like to pass out.

She looked out the window and sighed. She was cold and didn't have a jacket but it wouldn't matter in about an hour or so. She would be taken care of and live in happiness with Reece.

Homeroom ended and everyone piled out of the classroom, including Gabriella.

Heads turned as she walked down the halls, whispers taunting her and giggles here and then, already hating her for breaking Troy Bolton's heart. One thing she did know, she never cheated. She didn't believe in it. But a few people had it out for her, and especially Lilah Daniels, who had the biggest crush on Troy for as long as Gabriella could remember. But nothing matter any more. Everything would be over and that put a sly smile on Gabriella's features.

She walked into her first period, which she had with Sharpay, Troy and Zeke. She was the last person to walk in and she took a seat in the back and layed her head down on her arms and looked out the window.

She watched as cars passed by, some kids coming late to school, pulling up in their cars, getting out and running towards the entrance doors. She watched as the birds out side the window flew around and flew into the tree by the next window over. She watched the clouds move ever so slowly and then she turned her attention towards her teacher. When she did turn she caught Troy's attention. He was focused on trying to see what was going with her, but why should he care? He broke up with her. She looked at the clock and realized there was at least another twenty minutes to go and she just wouldn't have that.

Gabriella stood and started walking to the front and towards the classroom door and opened it and got away from that class. She could hear the teacher's calls for as she continued to walk away.

As she neared the music hall, she felt a presence behind her. She stopped and looked in front of her. The hall was dark, dew to the fact that they were remodeling this hall and painting the walls later on today after school. She then turned and saw her ex boyfriend standing about 10 feet away from her. She looked at him, mentally asking him what he wanting, but he wouldn't know until she asked him herself.

"What the hell do you want?" her voice, soft and tender and anger glowering from each word. Troy was taken back by her words and tone in her voice and knew his ex girlfriend was gone and this new impostor was taking over her.

Troy drew a breath before answering, "I wanted to see if you were OK," he answered and got a bitter laugh from her.

Gabriella looked at him and really looked. He looked dead in his blue eyes, which were do dull and a blue gray. She didn't understand. Shouldn't he be happy? He broke up with her and he was sad? She was confused but didn't let him see that.

"If you really wanted to know if I was OK, we'd still be together. But seeing as you broke up with me, a week after my brother's god damn death, I began to feel like you never cared, so why all of the sudden do you want to know if I'm alright, Troy? Because I'm not. I'm a living, walking wreck. I have no one. And I'm just now accepting what my future will be soon," she spoke clearly and bitterly.

"Gabriella, what are you talking about? Your future will be soon, and god damn! You cheated on me!" he shouted out to her. Gabriella realized as she spoke, she was now at least three feet in radius of him. She flinched at the word, cheated and immediately started to defend herself.

"I never cheated on you Troy! Who told you that?"

"Lilah! She saw you kissing some guy, after your brother's funeral!" Troy responded.

Gabriella knew what he was talking about. But that wasn't cheating.

_Flashback..._

_Gabriella stood in her knee length dress, a top of the hill of the cemetery in New Mexico, watching the men who worked there bury her brother into the ground. Everyone has left and she just watched. She lost one of her best friends and now she was gone. Her life had been sucked in with Reece when he died._

_Her face held no tears. She wouldn't cry. She just couldn't. She was alone now, with no one there for her. Well her friends and boyfriend, but no family member to help her through her pain inside. Her dad didn't care and her mother loved her job more than her own daughter._

_She watched as the men, lowered her brother's white casket into the ground and then start to take shovels and bury him. She just wished he was here, standing with her soothing her pain. She needed to feel that over protective glance from him, but never would any more. _

_She felt a presence beside her and looked and saw her brother's best friend, Jonathan Baker. They were the best of friends since Reece and him were born. She saw that he felt the pain and tear drops in his eyes. She felt his pain._

"_Cry Gabriella," Jon whispered. "Let it out. Cry, like I did...am," he spoke softly. _

"_I can't Jon, I just can't. My best friend is dead and he's not ever coming back," she whispered to him._

"_Well news to you, he was my best friend too and now his spot is gone and I'm alone just like you, Gabriella." he spoke ever so softly._

"_What am I going to do, Jon?" she cried out and she broke into tears and falling down. Jon caught her just before she hit the ground and held her as she cried, in his arms. Not far away, Lilah Daniels stood a far watching the scene unfold before her eyes._

"_Shh, Gabriella. It's going to be OK. I promise." Jon whispered in Gabriella's ear and held her tightly as she cried out for her brother. Her one and only brother. _

_After five minutes, Gabriella pulled away from Jon and abruptly stood up from their position and she wiped her wet, tired crying eyes. She looked at Jon and nodded at him. He gave her a soft smile and gave her a kiss on the cheek, gave a farewell and promised to try and check up on her every now and then._

Lilah thought of the most amazing idea ever, as she saw Jon kiss Gabriella on the cheek. Lilah knew she was popular and could get any one to believe her and she would just have to lie a little about that kiss. Even if Gabriella's future life would fall...and fall badly.

_End of flashback..._

"Yeah well your wrong. Jonathan Baker, my brother's best friend gave me a kiss on the cheek you jackass. I was miserable and watching my brother get buried into the ground, TROY! And you dumped me because of her bullshit! I thought you said to never believe her and you turn around and do!" Gabriella shouted at him.

Troy not knowing what to say, let her continue, "Troy...you broke my heart so bad...and all I can think about is breaking yours." she whispered and Troy looked at her and then heard her whisper the most dreadful words any one could whisper to him.

"You're dead to me, Troy Bolton." and with that she she left Troy there, standing in the dark hallway, watching her walk away, feeling like his heart had ripped out, just like Gabriella's used feel.

Gabriella skipped the rest of the day and knew it was almost time to go. There was one more period and she had gym with almost all her grade. And her plan would go in in the girl's locker room, while they had class.

As she made it towards the girl's locker room, she waiting until she was the last person in the room before getting out the note she had written that morning in her room and layed it on the bench in the locker room, where she would commit suicide. She grabbed the razor she had been using to cut herself with on her thighs and arms and held it above her arms. She would wait about ten minutes before the girls had to be back in the locker room to get dressed.

So she sat there and thought about how her dad never talked to her anymore and her mother coming home less and less each week, sometimes never. Her brother's death made her family go into depression, especially her. Very much her.

Then her friends disappeared from her life and she alone once more. Jon never kept his promise, to take care of her. He had moved about a month later after Reece was killed and said that New Mexico held to many memories and moved in with his cousins in New Jersey.

She remember every little detail about her brother. The way he smelled, his hair, eyes, personality, jokes, everything. She wanted to be with her brother. Right then and there. She looked at the clock and knew it was time to do this now and not to waste more.

She held the razor above her left wrist and held it there and the pressing it lighting on her wrist. Then applying more pressure and letting it cut skin deep and she saw the blood. She wanted to hit the vein, where she could bleed out more and die inside and out.

She finished with the first cut and then did another one higher on her arms and continued to do them until she felt dizzy. She heard clatter and laughter, as the girls were coming in. She became more dizzy and grabbed the note in her left hand and held it tightly. She began to see black dots and knew she was losing sight of everything. She slumped to the side of the bench and layed on the floor with her whole left arm, bleeding out. She then took her last shot at this and slashed her right wrist and saw the blood ooze out and she then heard shrieks and screams, coming in and seeing her.

"OMG! GABRIELLA!" Sharpay's shouted. Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha watched as their ex best friend layed on the ground bleeding to death. Lilah Daniels walked in and giggled with her friends and saw that every body stopped in front of the locker room and heard some girls crying and gasping.

Lilah moved her way towards where she heard Sharpay's loud voice and then gasped at what she saw and ran out of the locker room and saw that every guy was looking at her strangely. She began to shake.

Why was Gabriella like that? Had she made her do that? She then heard the locker room door open again and out walked Taylor with tears down her face.

The guys were laughing at some joke Chad made, but Troy wasn't. He couldn't because of Gabriella's cold words. Then they heard the girls' locker room door slam open and out came Lilah breathing hard and shaking. Then not a minute later, Taylor comes out, tears down her eyes and looks straight at Troy.

"Taylor?" he heard Chad ask. Taylor looked at Troy and then cried.

"Troy go to her, I have to get your dad," Taylor shouted and ran towards Jack Bolton and was confused, but none the less went into the locker room, with the guys following him. He reach the group of girls and then went towards the inside, and when he did, his heart dropped, ever more than before.

In front of him, his ex girlfriend lay, not moving her head in Kelsi's lap and her arms all cut up and bloody. Immediately, Troy went towards her and Kelsi moved out of the way and Troy started asking Gabriella question's.

"Ella! Can you hear me?"

nothing.

"Gabriella, GOD DAMNIT! SOMEONE CALL 911 ALREADY!" Troy screamed. Gabriella's vision finally doubled over and she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I never meant to hurt you... I love you," Troy said and pressed his lips to her and then heard the sirens nearing the school. Troy sat there holding the love of his life die in an ever ending bliss of loneliness.

Gabriella Elise Montez, age seventeen, died at 4:02 P.M. On Friday, April 17th, 2008.

She knew Love was Dead...and for Troy Bolton...it wasn't so good.

Troy Alexander Bolton, age seventeen, died at 10:19 P.M. On Saturday July 9th, 2008. He suffered a broken heart that lead to underage drinking and walked into school with a gun and shot himself in the chest where his long lost love killed herself.

He wanted to be with her, since she wanted to be with her brother. And her brother was just killed in a car accident. Suicide is the most common killer in United States and we shouldn't feel alone and worthless.

Gabriella Montez was alone.

Troy Bolton just wanted her.

And her meant to die...then he would and did.

After all love don't live here anymore.

So tell me if it sucked or whatever. I personally didn't like the ending all that well but it's up to you guys to decide...and review! I want to get like 100 reviews on this and I will post the new chapter of Over Protective up and Whatever It Takes too! Or Little Wonders...Whatever. Tehe.


End file.
